


in which there are buttons

by Yati



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humour, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yati/pseuds/Yati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason why he disliked buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which there are buttons

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://rurounigochan.livejournal.com/profile)[**rurounigochan**](http://rurounigochan.livejournal.com/), for [this](http://cyrnelle.livejournal.com/97052.html?thread=455708#t455708) request here: _Ishida, Inoue with the subject of "buttons"._ I exaggerated. Ishida, I am so sorry.

"Ishida-kun," Orihime said as she frowned at the doll she was sewing (the arms of the doll weren't the same length, causing Uryuu to shudder), "do you have any blue buttons, for the eyes?"

He pushed up his glasses to peer closer at Orihime's creation. "Inoue-san, I think it would look better without any buttons at all."

"Oh, Ishida-kun doesn't have blue buttons, then? That's okay. I'll just use another colour." She scrutinised him intently for a moment, causing him to back away, nonplussed. Then she dug into her own sewing box and came up with two black buttons instead. Delighted, she started sewing them on at once, and she clapped her hands with sheer joy when she was done. "Black! Like Ishida-kun's eyes! Just one more thing . . . "

Uryuu blinked as the world suddenly went blurry --- and squinted at Orihime as she placed his too-large glasses on the doll. They started to slide off, but ended up being caught in the tangles of the doll's dark hair, making it look a little deranged. "Just like Ishida-kun," Orihime cooed, hugging the doll close.

Uryuu knew that there was a reason why he really disliked buttons.


End file.
